Fuck the Police
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Greg Lestrade se niega a pedirle ayuda a Sherlock Holmes en su nuevo caso. Esto hace que el DI pase menos horas en casa y vea con menor frecuencia a su novio. ¿Comenzará Mycroft a utilizar un nuevo método para llamar su atención?


**Este fanfic participa en el reto de San Valentín del grupo de Facebook, "Mystrade is Real 4 us".**

 **Llega con un día de retraso, pero aquí va:**

* * *

I

Greg Lestrade no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentado a descansar o siquiera a comer algo que no haya sido comprado en la tramposa máquina que se mantenía afuera de su oficina. Sólo era el primer día del caso y ya se sentía agobiado por las señales ambiguas.

Pocos habían sido lo casos, en todos sus años de trabajo, que lo habían mantenido así de ocupado y sólo queriendo acabarlo.

A simple vista, el caso de la muerte de la joven Marlene Kristin, parecía ser tan común como cualquier otro. De hecho, lo habían cerrado como un suicidio y Greg, aunque tenía sus propias sospechas, prefirió evitar el mal rato y sólo dejarlo así. Pero no todo podría quedarse así de tranquilo, no mientras se había pasado los últimos años acudiendo a la ayuda del único Detective Consultor en el mundo y ahora exigía entrar en el caso.

La misma tarde en que la noticia del suicidio de una mujer en el transitado Green Park se diera a conocer en los distintos medios y, luego de que se cerrara el caso como tal, Greg recibió un mensaje de texto de su amigo, John Watson:

"Sherlock pregunta cuánto se tardarán en terminar sus _cosas_ para que él pueda hacer lo suyo."

Greg se extrañó al ver que Sherlock, sin haber recibido ninguna notificación de su parte, ya supiera sobre este caso.

"¿Por qué le interesa? Es un suicidio. ¿Acaso sabe él algo más?", Le preguntó.

Daba por hecho que Sherlock sabría otras cosas, pero no quería hablar con él directamente y tampoco tenerlo cerca por el momento.

Sólo pasaron unos segundos hasta que John respondió:

"Es Sherlock."

Greg dejó su celular sobre el escritorio y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Sabía que no debía cerrar este caso, que si bien parecía así de sencillo, había algunas pistas que demostraban que había sido un asesinato, el problema era que Greg no encontraba la pista clave y, además, constantemente pensaba en que tarde o temprano, tendría que pedirle ayuda a Sherlock Holmes, aunque por ahora intentaría aplazar ese momento lo que más pudiera.

Se acomodó mejor en su asiento y comenzó a revisar con detención la carpeta que contenía toda la información del deceso de la Señorita Kristin, como también las fotografías de su cuerpo y aquellas que había tomado parte de su equipo alrededor del parque.

Leyó las mismas líneas una y otra vez, sin lograr llegar a nada que le hiciera de mucha ayuda.

\- Tiene que estar completamente seguro – le recordaba la Sargento Donovan, antes de que se marcharan a casa.

\- Lo estoy – aseguró Lestrade sin titubear, aun cuando no había logrado encontrar las pruebas suficientes para afirmar tal cosa.

\- Llamará al _rarito_ , ¿no es así? – Volvió a hablar ella, esta vez con una voz algo burlona.

Greg estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con ella, por lo que apenas le hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de subirse a su auto, listo para marcharse.

Llegó a casa mucho más tarde de lo normal por lo que sabía que Mycroft ya estaría en su oficina encargándose de sus propios asuntos justo después de haber cenado. Greg lamentaba profundamente no haber llegado a tiempo para poder comer con su novio. Le haría sentir mucho mejor estar con su novio, aunque fueran unos segundos.

Por lo mismo, se sintió realmente contento al ver al mismísimo Mycroft Holmes sentado en el sofá de su sala leyendo un libro.

\- Creí que estarías en tu oficina – comentó Greg mientras se acercaba un poco más. Sintió un pequeño estremezón al verlo así de tranquilo.

\- No – dijo Mycroft suavemente, sin levantar la vista de su libro.

Lestrade tenía claro que cuando Mycroft estaba muy concentrado en algo, no era capaz de notar la presencia de algo externo, ni siquiera la suya.

\- Me alegro – suspiró Greg, antes de quitarle el libro de las manos a su novio y sentarse sobre sus piernas.

\- Gregory – Mycroft le sonrió. Lo tomó por el cuello entre sus delgadas manos y plantó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios –. ¿Tienes hambre?

\- La verdad es que no – al decir eso, Greg pudo notar con claridad cómo el ceño de Mycroft se fruncía lentamente –. ¿Qué?

\- Hoy apenas comiste.

\- Deja de espiarme – Greg rio y, alejando las manos de Mycroft de su cuello, se inclinó sobre él para abrazarlo y dejar descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Debes comer – le recordó Mycroft, aun mientras acababa de rodearle por la cintura con los brazos.

\- Luego. Primero quiero descansar un rato, ¿sí? – Dijo Greg, ladeando un poco su cabeza para poder besar el cuello de Mycroft.

\- Leí lo de _suicidio_ en Green Park – mencionó con tranquilidad Mycroft, pero Greg prefirió callar –. No lo crees, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Creer que sea un suicidio? Ciertamente no – se acomodó un poco mejor sobre Mycroft para volver a mirarlo a los ojos –. Tu hermano tampoco lo cree.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces? – Preguntó alzando una ceja – ¿Por qué dejaste que lo cerraran?

\- Que no logro encontrar la prueba y si no puedo encontrar eso, Mycroft, menos podría encontrar al posible asesino.

\- ¿Hablaste ya con Sherlock? – Greg sintió las caricias sobre su espalda, intentando reconfortarlo.

\- Claro que no – rodó los ojos –. Y no lo haré tampoco, no hasta que se disculpe.

\- Podrían pasar años antes de que eso sucediera, Gregory – comentó Mycroft en una burla.

\- Bien, que pasen entonces – se encogió de hombros, algo molesto –. No deberías tomarlo como si fuera una broma, Mycroft, no después de cómo me trató.

\- No lo tomo así, Gregory, es sólo que intentar esperar a que Sherlock se disculpe por algo será algo difícil – dijo seriamente –. Ahora, ¿por qué no te acompaño a cenar y luego vamos a la cama y descansamos?

II

Durante el día siguiente, luego de haberse encargado de unos cuantos papeleos y de haber recibido uno y que otro mensaje de John pidiéndole que _por favor_ reabriera el caso Kristin para que Sherlock pudiera trabajar en él, Greg, aún sentía que debía hacerlo, debía volver a leer los documentos, al menos hasta lograr hallar algo que le ayudara a recibir el apoyo con el caso.

Se pasó el resto de la tarde encerrado en su oficina leyendo las mismas documentaciones que había visto el día anterior, como también la nueva información que había estado juntando ese mismo día.

De pronto, fue interrumpido nuevamente por su teléfono celular, sólo que esta vez ya no se trataba de John:

"Come. MH"

Volvió a dejar el móvil en su escritorio y se pasó lentamente la mano por su agotado rostro. Mientras dejaba escapar un largo y sonoro suspiro, se reacomodó en su silla y agarró el teléfono para llamar a Mycroft, pero por supuesto, él ya había _visto_ sus intenciones y el aparato comenzaba a sonar.

\- ¿Cómo va tu tarde? – Preguntó Mycroft casi en un murmuro.

\- Creo que lo sabes bien, ¿no es así? – Soltó una pequeña risa, para luego aclararse la garganta y volver hablar –: ¿Dónde estás?

\- A punto de entrar a una reunión – dijo rápidamente, dejando en claro que no podía comentar en dónde estaba realmente –. Sólo me tomará una hora o menos. Podría pasar por ti cuando acabe e ir a cenar a algún restaurant.

Pero mientras Mycroft le hablaba, Greg había vuelto su mirada hasta las distintas carpetas y papeles distribuidos a lo largo de su escritorio.

\- Estaba comprometida – dejó escapar inconscientemente, apenas en un susurro.

\- ¿Gregory?

\- ¿Qué? – Soltó con brusquedad olvidando con quién hablaba – Oh, no, lo siento, creo que me quedaré hasta tarde.

\- De nuevo – se escuchó un suspiro a través del teléfono –. Bien, asumo que nos veremos en casa entonces.

\- Sí, claro – Greg respondió por inercia, mientras pensaba en lo que esta nueva inquisición podría traerle.

\- Claro – dijo Mycroft y pareció esperar una respuesta que no llegaría, antes de cortar.

Por supuesto, Greg no notó aquello de inmediato, sino hasta cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía una mano sosteniendo el teléfono.

\- Maldición – gruñó entre dientes.

Sabía que a veces Mycroft apagaba su teléfono móvil, o se lo entregaba a su secretaria cuando tenía ese tipo de reuniones. Aun considerando aquello, decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto disculpándose.

Continuó con la nueva investigación centrada en el prometido de la señorita Kristin el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche. Con lo que había descubierto, se aseguraría de que el caso fuera abierto. De esa manera, para cuando consiguiera el par de detalles que ahora le faltaba, llegaría al final del asunto y así poder cerrarlo con honores y finalmente descansar junto a su novio por unos días.

Tenía suficientes pruebas para al menos conseguir que el joven Vince Parker, fuera considerado como sospechoso, o eso creía él.

Greg se marchó a casa con la agradable sensación en su cuerpo, al considerar que tenía grandes posibilidades de descubrir nuevos hechos sobre este caso al día siguiente. Ahora poseía, entre otras cosas, la dirección de Parker, lo que quería decir que podía ir y pedir que ayudara sólo como testigo, aunque no fueran sus verdaderas intenciones.

Se entristeció al llegar a casa y no encontrar ni un solo rastro de Mycroft.

Caminó a paso lento en dirección a la cocina cuando recordó que habían pasado varias horas desde la última vez que había comido. Al pasar por el pequeño comedor, encontró una pequeña nota al centro de la mesa. En ella se indicaba que había una porción esperando por ser calentada por él en la nevera.

Greg lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

Se preguntaba si Mycroft habría llegado a casa en algún momento porque esa nota no había estado escrita por él.

Apenas acabó de cenar, se dirigió a la habitación. Sintió un alivio al encontrar a Mycroft en su cama, aunque sí parecía molesto ya que estaba bastante cerca de su orilla, probablemente pretendía evitarlo lo más que pudiera, incluso durante la noche.

Greg pensó en despertarlo para saludar, pero recordó el llamado telefónico, su pequeña disculpa por mensaje de texto y el "Bien", que había recibido como respuesta de Mycroft, por lo que prefirió acomodarse en su lado de la cama y hacer lo posible para no acercarse de más.

III

Increíblemente a la mañana siguiente, Greg despertó antes que su novio, por lo que en completo silencio fue a darse una ducha para comenzar otro día con el caso que tenía sobre su espalda.

Se dejó estar tranquilo por varios minutos debajo del agua caliente, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo sorprendió. Sintió a Mycroft acercarse hasta la ducha y lo vio asomarse por una esquina, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa formada entre sus delgados labios.

\- Buen día – le dijo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- Buen día – respondió Greg, disimulando su nerviosismo –. Creí que estarías molesto.

\- Lo estaba – dijo Mycroft, realizando una pausa mientras se quitaba su pijama –, pero creí que sería algo injusto de mi parte, considerando que estabas trabajando y que, probablemente, te he hecho pasar por eso antes.

\- Bueno, lo has hecho varias veces – murmuró Greg, para luego añadir –: aun así, lo siento, Mycroft.

\- Está bien – dijo él entrando a la ducha, acercándose lo suficiente a Greg para poder besarlo en los labios.

Greg lanzó inmediatamente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mycroft para profundizar el beso sólo por unos minutos.

\- ¿Veo sexo en la ducha en nuestro futuro? – Preguntó Mycroft con una ceja arqueada y las mejillas levemente coloradas.

\- Por más que lo quisiera, no será hoy – dijo Greg, llevando una mano al rostro de Mycroft para acariciar su mejilla, intentando apartar la mirada de sus labios con todas sus fuerzas –. Debo conseguir que reabran el caso, como también la aprobación para una interrogación con su prometido.

\- ¿Crees que te tomará todo el día?

\- Desearía poder saberlo.

Greg se inclinó una vez más sobre su novio para abrazarlo y besarlo antes de salir de la ducha.

\- ¡Desayuna antes de salir! – Escuchó a Mycroft gritar cuando ya casi terminaba de vestirse.

Pero Greg no respondió, sabiendo que probablemente su desayuno sería algo rápido que conseguiría en el camino al New Scotland Yard.

Para el mediodía, el caso había sido abierto nuevamente y Greg estaba listo para ir en busca de su único sospechoso.

Fue acompañado por Donovan en su propio coche y un par de hombres de su equipo los seguían detrás, en el caso de que ocurriera una emergencia.

El procedimiento resultó más lento de lo esperado. Tal como Lestrade creía, Parker lucía claramente como un sospechoso. Se mostraba bastante nervioso y parecía ponerse a la defensiva cada una de las veces que la señorita Kristin fue nombrada.

Antes de que lograran salir de su vivienda, Vince mencionó que su prometida había dejado una carta de suicidio y que había sido por eso que en los días que ella llevaba muerta, él no había hecho ni el mayor esfuerzo por investigar a fondo qué había sido lo que había ocurrido. Greg no pudo ocultar su cólera ante sus palabras y, mientras uno de los hombres de su equipo acompañaba a Vince al auto para ser llevado a su interrogación, logró escabullirse entre las habitaciones hasta que llegó a la cocina y frente a la puerta de la nevera, encontró una lista de compras, la cual tomó sin dudar para comparar lo que había escrito en la supuesta carta suicida.

Greg terminó mucho más furioso luego del interrogatorio.

Ése hombre actuaba como un idiota y no era muy difícil notar que intentaba mostrarse como desentendido ante cada una de las preguntas que le hicieron. Pero finalmente, Greg había triunfado de cierta forma y estaría bajo sospecha.

Si bien se le había advertido que lo que durara la investigación, él debería seguir en contacto, Greg sentía una gran desconfianza.

Los resultados de la comparación de las letras estuvieron listos esa misma tarde. Había demasiadas similitudes, pero no habían logrado concretar si era o no la misma letra Esto desanimo un poco a Greg, que creía que sería la pista perfecta para encarcelar a aquél hombre. En lo que iba el día, Greg había dejado crecer la repulsión que sentía por él, haciéndole más difícil pensar objetivamente.

Donovan fue quien debió entregarle los resultados y esperó que Lestrade terminara de leerlos para hablar:

\- No es normal que lleve un caso hasta estas alturas sin tener que acudir al rarito, ¿eh?

\- Vete – gruñó él con la voz ronca.

Rodó los ojos cuando la mujer dejó su oficina sonriendo.

Siguió leyendo unos cuantos documentos por el resto de su hora laboral, procurando dejar su lugar de trabajo justo a tiempo para conseguir un rato junto a Mycroft.

Para suerte de ambos, llegó a casa en el momento preciso. Mycroft había llegado hace poco y, aventurándose, había ordenado comida a domicilio, por lo que lograron compartir el resto de la noche. Terminándola uno junto al otro en su cama, entregándose cuantas caricias, besos y abrazos pudieron.

IV

Para el desayuno, Greg fue el primero en estar listo, tener este caso en la mira le daba ánimos de seguir su investigación; debía entender por qué Parker habría cometido el crimen.

Mientras esperaba a que su novio bajara a hacerle compañía, Greg le daba, lo que pretendía que fuera una mirada rápida a algunos documentos de Parker, que terminó siendo una lectura detallada a sus antecedentes penales. Nada que fue considerado destacable, además de que todos habían sido por hurto con violencia en su adolescencia.

No fue extraño que Greg no notara cuando Mycroft había llegado, sino hasta que comenzó a masajear sus hombros.

\- Oh, cariño – Greg dejó salir desde lo más profundo de su ser, avergonzándose al segundo después.

\- Estás tenso – murmuró Mycroft sobre su oído, depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla de paso.

\- Supongo que dejaré de estarlo cuando termine esto – señaló los papeles que tenía en una mano.

Mycroft detuvo su masaje para dirigirse a su propio asiento, pero Greg nunca levantó la vista.

\- ¿Planes para hoy? – Preguntó Mycroft al mismo tiempo que preparaba su taza de té.

\- Los mismos de toda la semana – comenzó a hablar con tranquilidad. Elevó finalmente la vista y alzó las cejas sorprendido al encontrar a su novio Mycroft Holmes, el mismísimo Gobierno Británico, usando nada más ni nada menos que una camiseta debajo de uno de sus clásicos sacos; y no se trataba de cualquier camiseta, no; era una camiseta negra con las palabras "Fuck The Police" estampadas en blanco, en medio del pecho –. ¿Cariño?

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Mycroft luego de darle un sorbo a su té.

\- ¿N-nuevo estilo?

\- Oh, con que lo notaste – dijo con una sonrisa y restándole importancia con la mano –. No es nada.

\- ¿Nada? – Greg intentaba que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la idea de no ver a Mycroft usando una de sus camisas, corbata y el chaleco de siempre –. ¿Te presentarás así hoy en tu trabajo?

\- Puede ser.

Se quedaron en silencio el resto del desayuno, Greg lanzándole una mirada a la camiseta de vez en cuando y Mycroft intentando ocultar su notoria sonrisa.

\- Bien, debo marcharme – habló Greg, observando detalladamente cada movimiento de su novio, pues el uso de esa camiseta no era para nada una actitud normal en él.

\- Bien – dijo Mycroft con desinterés.

Greg ordenó los papeles y volvió a meterlos en el archivador, ahora con la mirada fija en ellos. Dio un par de pasos hasta Mycroft y tomándolo por el cuello, levantó su rostro y besó su boca con gran lentitud.

\- No me molesta tu nuevo estilo, Myc – mintió sobre sus labios, besándolo nuevamente, esta vez, apresurando su velocidad.

\- Hmm – dejó salir Mycroft después de un rato, rodeándole con los brazos por la cintura y dejando bajar una mano hasta poder agarrarle el trasero con fuerzas.

\- ¡Auch! – Se quejó Greg, alejándose unos centímetros del hombre sentado frente a él – No hay tiempo, Mycroft.

\- Gregory – dijo Mycroft, utilizando su voz amenazadora.

\- Lo siento, debo irme – besó su mejilla y tomando los documentos, caminó rápidamente hasta su auto.

Durante el viaje sólo pudo pensar en la imagen de Mycroft usando tal camiseta. Greg no sabía por qué le molestaba que apareciera con ella. Pero prefería no preocuparse por ello, en el mejor de los casos, no tendría que volver a verla nunca más.

Durante la mañana, ocurrió un crimen bastante grande en el centro de Londres, pero Greg se encontraba a sí mismo incapacitado para ir tras otro caso, por lo que sin problemas, se lo dejó a Dimmock, quien no estaba muy contento al sentir que Lestrade le dejaba casos que no le interesaban.

John, que no había terminado de pedirle ayuda con Sherlock durante esos días, se hizo presente otra vez implorando que dejara al detective consultor _cooperar_ con este nuevo caso. Greg le respondió de manera firme y cortante que no lo había tomado, que si Sherlock ansiaba con tantas ganas ayudar en él, hablara directamente con Dimmock. Para su suerte, los mensajes de John acabaron ahí.

En la tarde tendría su segunda interrogación con Vince Parker y esta vez Greg estaba listo para sacarle toda la información que fuera posible.

En esta oportunidad el interrogatorio no duró mucho. Su supervisor seguía sin creerle culpable, lo cual alteraba a Lestrade cada vez más. Aunque ahora había encontrado una información nueva y bastante pertinente: Vince odiaba a Marlene. Y Greg dudaba que ese odio hubiera nacido después de que _suicidara_ , más bien pensaba que ellos habían tenido problemas desde mucho antes.

De todas formas, tuvo que quedarse a terminar el papeleo. Lestrade estaba teniendo roces son su supervisor desde que este lo veía tan entusiasta con un caso que no parecía ni cerca de estar resuelto.

Se marchó a casa con los ánimos por el suelo. Esperaba de todo corazón que Mycroft estuviera en ahí y le ayudara a sentirse mejo sólo con su compañía, la cual era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida ahora.

Fue por eso que se sintió peor cuando llegó al salón de la casa para encontrarse con Mycroft vistiendo su pijama, sentado en el amplio sofá leyendo un libro. El problema, claro, era que Mycroft había decidido usar otra camiseta con el mismo estampado de la que había usado esa misma mañana. Esta vez, era celeste crema y las letras en negro.

\- ¿Es una broma? – Greg dijo entre risas irónicas. No se detuvo a saludarlo y continuó su camino hacia la cocina.

Cuando Mycroft apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta, Greg estaba preparándose un emparedado y una taza de café.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Mycroft seriamente.

\- No – respondió Greg entre dientes, pero no pasó mucho hasta que decidió contarle lo que había sucedido con el caso –. Y ahora veo que usas la _condenada_ camiseta.

Mycroft se lanzó a reír, pero se acercó a él.

\- ¿Entonces admites que te molesta? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que no – volvió a mentir, ahora acortando la distancia entre ambos, lo abrazó con fuerzas. Dejó descansar por un buen rato la mejilla en el hombro del otro.

\- Si quieres, puedo intervenir en tu caso – dijo Mycroft seriamente.

\- No – rio Greg con fuerzas. Eso era lo último en lo que habría pensado. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos –. Ahora sólo quiero ir a dormir y saber que tú estarás a mi lado mientras lo hago.

Mycroft se sonrojó y, aunque a Greg le había parecido adorable, optó por darle espacio y apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho.

V/VI

Para la mañana siguiente, Greg ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar en pie antes que Mycroft, por lo que se llevó la laptop con él mientras esperaba por su novio durante el desayuno.

Leía detenidamente al mismo tiempo que devoraba una tostada. Sintió una agradable sensación cuando Mycroft apareció detrás de él y posó una mano sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente, Greg reposó la suya encima.

\- Buen día, Gregory – dijo Mycroft, plantando un beso sobre su cabello.

\- Buen día, Myc – respondió Greg, quitando finalmente la mirada de la pantalla y encontrándose con que su novio lucía otra camiseta del mismo tipo que había estado usando. Se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar –. Veo que no te quitarás ésas cosas. Querido, tienes que decirme, ¿intentas demostrar algo con eso?

\- No, nada – dijo Mycroft con una amplia sonrisa. Comenzó a servirse su desayuno y lo miró con el ceño fruncido –. ¿Qué lees?

\- Exactamente el mismo artículo que Sherlock leyó hace unos días sobre el caso – contestó Greg –. Necesito ver qué fue lo que él vio cuando le dijo a John que se trataba de un homicidio.

\- Entiendo – manifestó Mycroft, dándole lentamente una mordida a su tostada, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Greg.

Greg le sonrió y antes de volver a la laptop, le ofreció una mano, Mycroft la sostuvo en seguida.

\- ¿De verdad hiciste que te hicieran muchas de esas? – Preguntó Greg luego de estar un rato en silencio.

\- Tal vez – le respondió Mycroft con indiferencia.

\- Espera, ya sé – comenzó a reír Greg, soltando su mano –. Pretendes molestarme usando esas camisetas como castigo por pasar tan poco tiempo contigo esta semana, ¿no es así?

Mycroft sólo sonrió.

\- Déjame ver eso – dijo rápidamente, señalando con un dedo su laptop.

Greg se la ofreció y sólo bastaron unos segundos para que Mycroft se la devolviera.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿Ya lo viste? – Preguntó Greg impresionado.

\- Gregory – fue todo lo que Mycroft dijo.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Lo encontraste así de rápido? – Greg no pudo evitar quejarse – Llevaba un buen rato observando y tú apenas lo miras y ya lo viste.

\- Sólo debes prestarle mayor atención a la fotografía de ella, no leas nada – sugirió Mycroft, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla sobre sus dedos entrelazados, jugueteando con el anillo en su dedo, haciéndolo girar.

Greg lo intentó nuevamente, pero no logró ver nada.

\- Les odio – murmuró entre dientes.

\- Vamos, Gregory.

Miró una vez más a Mycroft, para bajar la mirada hasta la pantalla. Con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio, Greg lo descubrió.

\- ¡El _maldito_ anillo! – Exclamó eufórico.

\- Muy bien – le dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa y volviendo a comer.

\- Vaya, eso me hubiera ahorrado un poco de tiempo, en verdad – comentó Greg, mirando una vez más la imagen –. De haber notado eso antes, hubiera centrado toda la investigación en él desde el comienzo y nunca lo hubiera cerrado.

\- Ahora sólo debes acabarlo – dijo Mycroft.

Se quedaron un poco más de tiempo conversando luego de terminar de comer.

Aun cuando aquel día era sábado, Lestrade debía rellenar algunos papeleos, por lo que debía ir al trabajo sí o sí.

\- Ya debo irme – anunció Greg mientras miraba su reloj. Se puso de pie para ir y besar a su novio –. Nos vemos en la noche.

Ya en su oficina, Greg encontró un documento en donde se veían los gastos que había hecho la señorita Kristin semanas antes de su muerte y le parecieron sospechosos. La mayoría de ellos eran claramente para el consumo y uso de un hombre. Greg sabía que ella había estado manteniéndolo mientras vivieron juntos, pero aún no comprendía qué ganaría Parker con matarla.

Justo después del almuerzo, John y Sherlock se aparecieron en su oficina, el último aún con el ojo morado luego de la discusión que habían tenido. No era algo de lo que Greg se sintiera orgulloso, pero aquella vez Sherlock había cruzado una línea.

Greg estaba demasiado cansado para aguantar otra discusión con Sherlock, pidiéndoles que por favor se marcharan, hasta que John habló:

\- Viene a disculparse.

Greg no soltó ninguna palabra y se quedó observándolo desde su asiento.

Sherlock se acercó al escritorio.

\- Lo siento – comenzó a hablar, pero Greg no dijo nada –. Siento que tengas que ver a mi hermano desnudo…

\- Sherlock – dijo John seriamente.

\- Lestrade – Sherlock comenzó nuevamente. De cierta forma Greg disfrutaba ver cómo el detective consultor parecía buscar las palabras exactas que estaría por decir –, lamento haberte insultado hace unos días atrás cuando tú – se detuvo por un momento y rodó los ojos –, tú y mi hermano fueron a contarnos sobre su _relación_ , la cual yo ya había observado meses antes, pero preferí eliminarlo de mi cerebro porque la sola idea de imaginarlos a ustedes dos juntos…

\- Sherlock – repitió John, ahora alzando un poco más la voz.

\- No debí decirlo – dijo Sherlock, lanzándole una mirada rápida a John –. Lo que tú y mi hermano hagan, no es de mi incumbencia y, supongoquememerecíaésegolpeenelojo.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Habló finalmente Greg.

\- Que tal vez, _tal vez,_ hayas tenido razón al golpearme en el ojo – dijo, pero no parecía que se lo hubiera creído.

\- Sherlock – dijo nuevamente John, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- De acuerdo, lo merecía; dije cosas bastante ofensivas y no fui justo contigo. ¿Contentos? – Dijo a gran velocidad, para luego añadir –: Ahora, ¿puedo terminar con ese caso antes de que pierdas la cabeza?

\- Sher…

\- ¿Necesitas de mi ayuda, Lestrade? – Preguntó Sherlock, fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- Bien – dijo Greg en un suspiro.

\- ¿Lo disculpas? – Preguntó John incrédulo.

Greg no respondió, sólo se levantó de su asiento y fue por algunos documentos del caso para mostrárselos a Sherlock.

Pasaron sólo unos minutos entre silencios y algunas preguntas hechas por Sherlock.

\- Es él – aseguró después de un rato –. Él fue, ¿por qué no fue encerrado inmediatamente?

Greg le comentó los problemas que había estado teniendo con su supervisor y luego de tratarlo de idiota, Sherlock le mostró algunas pruebas.

\- Con eso es suficiente – murmuró Greg mientras observaba lo que Sherlock le mostraba.

Lestrade se apresuró en ir y demostrar las nuevas pruebas que tenían en contra del prometido. Él estaba seguro que eran suficientes. Greg casi no podía creer cómo había pasado por alto tantos detalles. Si bien ahora le costaba aceptarlo, Greg de verdad necesitaba de la ayuda de Sherlock en sus casos.

Volvió a la oficina para entregarle la _buena_ noticia a Sherlock y a John. Al entrar, se encontró con Donovan apoyada en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó apenas cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- Vince Parker escapó, señor – dijo ella seriamente.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los tres hombres juntos.

\- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo – murmuró Greg.

\- ¿Quiere que lo busquemos alrededor de la ciudad, señor? – Preguntó Donovan.

\- Brillante – dijo Sherlock entre dientes, mientras veía algo en su teléfono celular, pero ella lo ignoró.

\- Señor, eso podría durar mucho tiempo – continuó Donovan.

Greg dejó salir un largo y sonoro suspiro, antes de hablarle a Sherlock.

\- ¿Ayudarás en algo?

\- Estoy en eso – Sherlock fingió otra sonrisa, le mostró el móvil y Greg asintió con la cabeza.

\- Asumo que buscaron si escapó del país, ¿no? – Greg le preguntó a Donovan.

\- Sí, señor. No hay nada con su nombre.

\- Bien – suspiró nuevamente –. Hay que enviar los equipos. Esto de verdad podría llevarnos mucho tiempo.

\- Iremos por nuestra cuenta – Sherlock le avisó, sin levantar la vista del teléfono.

\- Sí, dime apenas encuentres algo. No lo ocultes, Sherlock – Greg lo señaló con el dedo, pero él lo ignoró. Por eso luego se dirigió a John –. Manténme al tanto, ¿sí?

\- Claro – respondió John rápidamente.

Después de que Sherlock y John se fueran, Greg y su equipo estaban listo para comenzar esta búsqueda

Greg le escribió a Mycroft antes de salir, para comunicarle lo que había sucedido con Sherlock y el caso. Se enviaron unos cuantos mensajes de textos antes de viajar.

Arriba del auto, tuvo que llevar a Donovan consigo y estar atentos a cada movimiento o pista que tenían.

Pasaron las horas y cada vez era más complicado ubicar las calles por las que iban.

\- Señor deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí por hoy – dijo Sally suavemente.

\- Lo sé – comentó él, aun con la mirada fija en el camino. Espero unos minutos antes de hablarle nuevamente –: Diles que es suficiente por hoy.

\- Sí, señor.

Luego de habérselo comunicado, el teléfono de Greg comenzó a sonar y él no tardo ni un segundo en contestar.

\- ¿Greg? – Gritaba John desde el otro lado del teléfono, donde se escuchaban ruidos molestos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Le preguntó asustado.

\- Greg, lo encontramos – John intentó decir por sobre todo aquel ruido.

\- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están? – Le gritó, pero el volumen del ruido aumentó – ¿John?

\- ¡¿Me escuchas?! Greg, te enviaré la dirección en un momento – gritó otra vez, para luego cortar.

\- Lo encontraron – le informó Greg a Donovan –. No sé cómo lo habrá conseguido.

\- Claro – respondió ella. Greg sabía que a pesar de todo, ella nunca confiaría en Sherlock.

John le envió la dirección unos minutos después, pero le pedía que no podía ir todo su equipo, que lo mejor sería si sólo iba él con quien estuviera.

La noche había llegado hace un buen rato y el lugar no estaba realmente cerca.

Greg y Sally iban en completo silencio y sólo habían sido interrumpidos cuando nuevamente el teléfono de Greg comenzó a sonar. Al ver que se trataba de Mycroft, se sintió un poco avergonzado de hablar con él frente a Donovan.

\- ¿Sí? – Dijo Greg agudizando un poco más la voz.

\- No estás solo, ¿no es así? – Dijo rápidamente.

\- No.

\- Sólo te llamaba para saber cómo van las cosas. Es tarde y – Mycroft hizo una pausa y suspiró –… Y aparentemente Sherlock ha utilizado una de mis tarjetas.

\- Oh, sí. No sé qué habrá hecho, pero John dice que lo encontraron – le dijo Greg –. Pero déjame decirte, Mycroft, que si logramos atrapar al asesino gracias a él, me pondré de su lado si le dices algo.

\- Gregory – dijo Mycroft, lanzando una risa, pero prontamente se volvió serio –. No me parece correcto que manejes y estés con el teléfono en la mano, por lo que te dejaré. Estaré en casa cuando vuelvas.

\- Nos vemos luego – dijo Greg rápidamente antes de cortar.

No dijo nada luego de eso. No necesitaba que Donovan le dijera algo sobre su relación con el hermano del hombre que ella tanto despreciaba.

\- Ese lugar parece estar realmente lejos, ¿no? – Habló ella luego de una hora más de viaje – Sospechosamente lejos, diría yo.

\- No comiences con esas cosas de nuevo, Donovan – respondió seriamente –. Sherlock no sabía demasiado de este caso.

\- Pero…

\- De verdad, no comiences ahora – la detuvo –. Ya no falta mucho.

Efectivamente, no tardaron mucho más en llegar y no fue difícil de reconocer tampoco. Se trataba de una gigante y colorida tienda de circo.

Greg, inseguro de lo que podría encontrar si entraba sólo ahí, decidió llamar a John primero.

Para su suerte, esta vez no le costó comunicarse tanto. Probablemente porque era pasada la medianoche y la función había terminado. Greg se quejó con John por no decirle que el lugar era un circo. Le hubiera quitado bastante suspenso a todo el asunto.

John le explicó en un murmuro parte de lo que había ocurrido. Vince Parker se había hecho pasar por ayudante del circo el día anterior y así nadie lo había reconocido, pero claro, Sherlock siempre tenía a sus ayudantes, aquella red de vagabundos a la que les pagaba con tal de recaudar información de las calles. En ese momento se encontrarían todos durmiendo y descansando, pero Sherlock y John habían conseguido mantenerse dentro, vigilando cada movimiento de Parker. Sherlock decía que debían esperar a que comenzaran a levantarse, lo que no le agradó para nada a Greg, como tampoco a Donovan.

Greg le recomendó que estaría bien si programaban turnos de guardias para que uno descansara mientras el otro seguía pendiente. Dejó que ella durmiera primero.

Durante las horas que pasaron, Greg se comunicaba de vez en cuando con John y también con Mycroft, el último le ofrecía ayuda pero Greg la había rechazado.

Había visto el amanecer y aun así no quiso despertar a Donovan. Por lo que sólo les quedaría esperar.

Para su suerte, el operativo no había sido para nada complicado. No comparado con lo mucho que le había costado llegar a él. Cuando llegó el momento, Sherlock les informó en qué dirección se encontraba y Greg tuvo que correr hasta atraparlo y esposarlo.

No podía evitar estar contento con ello.

Para cuando volvieron a New Scotland Yard, Sherlock, John y Greg se quedaron un momento en su oficina.

\- Necesito dormir – dijo John en un bostezo.

\- ¿Dormir, John? – Le preguntó Sherlock, como si dormir se tratara de un pecado.

\- Notaste que son las ocho de la mañana, ¿no? – Inquirió Greg con una sonrisa, agregando –: Y es un _maldito_ domingo.

\- Además, Sherlock, en estos días no me has dejado dormir bien con tu violín – comentó John, molesto.

\- Es música, John – le respondió Sherlock.

\- No discutan ahora – Greg tuvo que detenerlos, ya que estaba bastante cansado y quería aun saber algo –. Sé que Parker terminará confesando todo, aun cuando se le encuentre culpable, pero, Sherlock, tú sabes por qué la mato, ¿no es así?

\- Por supuesto – dijo Sherlock rápidamente y ante la mirada de molestia de Greg, continuó –: La estuvo utilizando todo el tiempo que su relación duró. Pero él la odiaba, no era como si no aguantara un par de aspectos de ella, no, él la odiaba y no podía esperar más para verla muerta. Fue por eso que, luego de conseguir todo lo que necesitaba, o él creía que necesitaba, le ofreció el almuerzo del día, que era la bolsa de papel con la que fue encontrado su cuerpo. Se podría creer que él sólo dejó eso accidentalmente y ella lo comió, pero no sería cierto porque él la obligó.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó Greg sorprendido.

\- La amenazó con asesinar a sus padres.

\- Lo haces ver tan simple, Sherlock – suspiró Greg.

\- Lo es, Detective Inspector – respondió él.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Revisaron su teléfono? Los mensajes estaban ahí – Sherlock sonreía ampliamente –. ¿Qué sucede contigo, Lestrade? ¿Acaso mi hermano…?

\- Sherlock, no – John logró detenerlo –. Creo que ya nos iremos.

\- Mejor – dijo Greg con una sonrisa.

Cuando quedó finalmente solo, Greg terminó el papeleo después de cada caso en tiempo record porque quería llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Aun con su prisa, Greg manejó lentamente ya que sabía que sus reflejos no iban muy bien en ese momento, más falta del sueño.

Llegó en silencio, suponiendo que Mycroft estaría dormido, pero se alegró de verlo en el sofá leyendo el periódico. Lamentablemente, seguía usando una camiseta distinta.

No dijo ninguna palabra, sólo se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

\- ¿Caso cerrado? – Le preguntó Mycroft suavemente, dejando a un lado el periódico y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Greg.

\- Finalmente – dijo, lanzando un bostezo.

Mycroft lo acercó más a su cuerpo, ahora pasando la otra mano por su cintura y besándole la frente.

\- Felicidades.

\- Uhm – soltó Greg.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso, Gregory?

\- Si no fuera por tu hermano, no lo habría conseguido – confesó tristemente.

\- No es cierto – dijo Mycroft –. Has estado cansado y…

\- Es cierto – continuó Greg –. Además…

Pero no pudo continuar porque Mycroft había atrapado sus labios con los suyos.

Estuvieron abrazados y besándose durante un buen rato. Greg había encontrado una ventaja al que Mycroft utilizara esas camisetas: podía levantarla fácilmente y acariciar su piel con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó Mycroft cuando se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando los ojos del otro.

\- Sí – Greg sonrió tímidamente, sintiéndose como un adolescente nuevamente. Estuvieron callados, hasta que Greg recordó algo –: Maldición. Quería hacer planes para hoy.

\- ¿Sí? – Preguntó Mycroft.

\- Sí – respondió él, pero al ver que Mycroft no parecía entender de qué hablaba, preguntó –: Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿no?

\- Domingo, catorce de Febrero – respondió rápidamente, como si hubiera sido uno de los mayores insultos que había recibido.

\- Y… También sabes qué se celebra hoy, ¿no? – Le preguntó Greg, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Se celebra algo?

\- Día de San Valentín, ¿tal vez? – Dijo un poco ofendido – ¿De verdad no lo sabías?

\- Probablemente, pero debí haberlo ignorado – respondió Mycroft.

Greg lo intentó, pero no pudo esconder la tristeza que eso le había provocado. Sabía desde un comienzo que su relación con Mycroft no sería exactamente normal, pero este era el primer Valentín juntos y le hubiera gustado tener un día romántico, en especial luego de la terrible semana que había tenido.

\- ¿Quieres que organicemos algo? – Le preguntó Mycroft en un murmuro.

\- No, está bien. No es realmente importante – intentó mentir, pero Greg sabía por el rostro de Mycroft, que no le había creído.

Lo convenció de que todo estaba bien, besándole con delicadeza y saboreando sus labios con la lengua. Bajó la mano que mantenía debajo de la _odiosa_ camiseta, intentando meterla en sus pantalones.

\- Estás cansado – le dijo Mycroft al oído, quitando la mano de su lugar.

\- Sí – Greg confesó –, pero puedo aguantar.

\- No, prefiero que duermas – Mycroft lo tomó por la mano y lo guio hasta la habitación, ayudándole a que se acostara en la cama –. Podemos dejarlo para cuando regresemos de nuestra cena romántica afuera.

\- ¿Cena romántica? – Preguntó Greg, un poco dormido, cerrando los ojos.

\- Gregory – rio Mycroft –. ¿Creíste que lo olvidaría? Sé que es importante para ti y lo que es importante para ti, lo es para mí.

Greg sonrió, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Te amo – dejó salir Greg inconscientemente, por lo que abrió los ojos inmensamente al notarlo. Era la primera vez que uno de los dos lo decía, aun cuando llevaban un buen tiempo juntos. Se sintió horrorizado al pensar que podría haberlo arruinado –. Lo siento, yo…

\- Está bien, Greg – dijo Mycroft sonriendo, calmándolo un poco –. También te amo.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Greg alzando las cejas, alegre.

\- Por supuesto – Mycroft lo besó una vez más para luego levantarse –. Ahora, duerme.

Greg asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.

\- Creo que ya puedes dejar de usar esas _malditas_ camisetas – agregó Greg cuando sintió los pasos de Mycroft alejarse.

\- Uhm… No, creo que me las quedaré. Que descanses, cariño – le dijo Mycroft antes de cerrar la puerta.

Greg rio, pero no tardó mucho en caer dormido, aun con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

* * *

 **Y... Este fue mi aporte (?) Si bien no es el primer fanfic que escribo de esta pareja, es el primero que publico. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y, si no están en el grupo de Facebook, búsquenlo, no se van a arrepentir.**


End file.
